ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How It All Began
Plot BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOM! Explosions rocked the Pirámide del zoo de Madrid. Out of it came a strange boy on a hover board. He flew around Madrid shooting Mana out of his hands. “This feels so wonderful. Witch Girl… how do you use this power?” A Girl came out, flying by herself, surrounded by Mana. “You’re just… born with it. “ The Girl wore long black pants and mainly a purple top, but had some black and pink on it. Her lips were black and the opposite of dry. Her hair was silver like the moon. The Boy was around 13-15 years old. He wore a grey sweater, black jeans that were ripped, and had black hair. “ Berdi Mordo Nata “ said the girl. A pink energy beam came from her hands, destroying the remains of the Pirámide del zoo de Madrid. The boy also decided to start destroying things. “Atherius Expectorium Perpetua” A Giant tornado started to destroy the land, headed towards Instalaciones de Telemadrid. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” “Stop Right There!” Coming from the air was a 17 year old boy who was flying on a hover board. He had black hair and a red jacket. “You’re going down you maniacs!” “Keep him busy” the girl said, “ I need to start the spell. “ The Boy saw him and used the spell, “Rava Eelartas Gallametroy “ A lightning storm and a giant vortex capable started to consume the entire city. The vortex started to suck everything at about a 3 mile radius. “ Whooaaaa! Stop that! “the hero yelled. “Sure… Rex. “the boy with the grey sweater replied. The Girl started to chant again and again…. “Rava Eelartas Gallametroy. Thata Mey Goof. Rava Eelartas Gallametroy. Thata Mey Goof…. “ Madrid started to shake as cars, trees, and even people started to get sucked into the vortex the head, ex created by the boy, and the one created by the girl. Rex fell down, and turned his hand into a sword. “ Yahhhh!” The boy stopped the chanting, touched Rex, and developed his own sword. “ What the…” CLING! CLING! “ How do you have my sword?” “ Not just your sword… everything “ . He created a combination of many machines… a giant hand with a giant sword attached. On this legs grew a nanite hoverboard. He grew extra arms for the saw, a smashhand, and 2 for the whips. “ My Gosh… what are you?” “ I am the future of Earth. I do everything for the good of mankind. “ As he started to chase Rex around, the girl started to chant louder and louder. “ RAVA EELARTAS GALLAMETROV! THATA MEY GOOF! RAVA EELARTAS GALLAMETROV! THATA MEY GOOF! RAVA EELARTAS GALLAMETROV! THATA MEY GOOF!” The boy struck a blow on Rex, then returned to the girl. Together, they said, “ RAVA THATA EELARTAS MEY GALLAMETROV GOOF MAXIOS! “ A Giant beam of light appeared, and a small boy that looked like a young Ben grabbed them both, before teleporting. Another man appeared before Rex. “ Oh… here is Rex… let’s head to Galvan Prime…. “ Rex disappeared, and soon…. Madrid was gone. “Hahahahahahahahahahahaha….. Happy?” said the one boy looking similar to Ben Tennyson. “ Yes, I am. With the destruction of Madrid, the world will come to aid. Following them will be the help of Kleiss enterprises. And as the world searches for the Copycat, and that Girl who uses Magic, our other friends will use our abilities to transport the bomb to Kleiss enterprises’ secret base in the Artic. Along with our galactic allies, and intelligent thinking… soon… we will be the ALPHA. “ said a shadowed person on the screen of a computer. A bright flash appeared in a warehouse. Suddenly, Paradox and Rex were there. " What'd you do? I could have saved Madrid! " Rex shouted. " Actually... if I didn't save you, you'd be dead and your universe would end. " Paradox calmy repiled. " Who are you? " " I'm Paradox. " Rex grew his smash hands and ran towards Paradox, who quickly appeared behind him. " Too slow. Actually... really fast. " " Enough! " said a small voice. Coming from the shadows came a small galvan. " What the... a really ... really small EVO. " Rex said. " I'm a Galvan. An Alien Rex! " said the small grey thing. " I am Azmuth, creator of the Unitrix, the Omnitrix Prototype, the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix..." " Wait.... Omnitrix, Ultimatrix... what are you talking about? " Rex questioned. This Evo is Crazy ''Rex thought. " Azmuth... this Rex is from a different universe. " Paradox mentioned. " Oh... well that explains his head. I suppose you'll have to give him the flash. " Azmuth said. " What... the flash.. don't come.." Rex started. Paradox entered his mind, where he told Rex everything he needed to know. ''There are multiple universes that exist in many multiverses,. Within this universes are different layers called Dimensions. Within these Dimensions are many things. Some are just one world. Others are full of galaxies, like this one. And also within Dimensions are the timelines. Now all universes are controlled by the following forces: Gravity, Matter, Magic, Physics, Light, the Elements ( Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lighting, Ice, and Darkness ) and Space-Time, which are made of two mini-forces. They are Time and Space. ''said Paradox in Rex's head. " Woah...." Rex said. ''Now, your multiverse has no aliens but rather mutantions called EVOS. Our Multiverse has Aliens. ''''Paradox started. Within a few mintunes, Rex understood everything that he needed to know. " Now that you are here ... we can get the others. " Azmuth started. " Wait... others?" Rex started. Suddenly, strange people.. that oddly looked the same started appearing. 2 other people came in. One was a sixteen year old and another was a 10 year old. "Bens, Check. " Paradox said. Suddenly a Osmosian appeared, wielding what appeared to be a staff. Rex's nanites immediatly started to go crazy, and he understood that staff had power. Powers he dared not test. Then another person, a young anodite appeared. ''Are there multiple versions of these people? And even more imporant? Me? ''he thought. A couple more people came. One came looking as a Purple Alien before transforming back into a Human. " Where's Keoff?" the guy asked. " Oh Zip it boy " Azmuth said. " Huh... I guess Azmuth isn't having a good day. " Paradox said to Rex. Finnaly, there was 10 people there. " Good, we are finnaly all here. " Paradox added. " So, shall we get on it Azmuth? " Azmuth came over to Paradox, and as Paradox bent down, the old galvan said, " One Ben was enough, but about 10 similar versions of him. In Different Universes and Timelines. That is inappropiate. We need more forces if we are to stop the ALPHA. " The Osmosian said, "The Alph-what?" " No, I'm not. " Paradox repiled. " ... Fine. " Azmuth decided to immeditally leave the room, leaving about everyone confused. " Okay. Listen up. I've called you from your ... timelines and universes, and even for 1 of you, a multiverse, to offer you a job. Now in the past month or so... Azmuth and I have been suspicous that something is going on. Something that not just one or three or even 5 Bens could handle. This is why we have all of you. You all will form THE LEAGUE OF HEROES. This is also so we can try to stop the evil running around in these worlds. " " Okay, Sign me up! " said the boy who had asked where Keoff was. " Wait...wait.... but if you do this... you may not be able to travel back to your universe/timeline/etc. for a long time. Are you willing to go on with this in mind? " Paradox said. " .... oh.... umm...." the boy responded. " I'll stay. " said the Canon Timeline Ben. " So will I " " And I " " Me too " " I will " " Yeah. " " I won't leave " "You got me in" " There's too much at risk." " ... I'm staying. " said the boy who asked where Keoff was. " Good. Now...let's introduce yourselves. " " I'm BenAggregorBenHeanJackKatnissXanderRexPabloTool..... " said everyone at once. " WAITT!!!!!! " Everyone froze and looked at Paradox. " We'll spilt everyone up. They'll be in teams of 2. And they will be called squads. " Everyone froze, still listening to him. " Squad 1.... Ben from the Canon Timeline, Katniss from the District Timeline...." Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:User:Sci100